Yuki & Shuichi
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: A story of two starcrossed lovers. The love of two enemies.
1. The Setting

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Prologue_

Two households, both alike in dignity, 

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, 

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, 

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. 

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes 

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; 

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows 

Do with their death bury their parents' strife. 

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, 

And the continuance of their parents' rage, 

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, 

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; 

The which if you with patient ears attend, 

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Scene 1

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 1_

Long ago in Japan, in the city of Tokyo, there lived two noble families who had an age-old quarrel.

One family, the Uesagi's, had a handsome, and cold son named Yuki. The other family, the Shindou's, had one beloved son who was as lovely as the dawn.

He was named Shuichi. The feud between the two houses went so far that even the servants and friends of the families would fight when they met each other.

The Prince of Tokyo, Tohma Seguchi, was fed up with this pointless feud.

One day, when he came across servants from the two houses fighting, he pulled the men apart and cried, "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace. Stop this senseless hatred. Three civil brawls have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets. If you ever disturb our streets again, you will pay for it with your lives! Once more, on pain, of death, all men depart."


	3. Scene 2

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 2_

Now it happened one day that a young nobleman named Taki Aizawa went to speak with Lord Shindou and ask about his beautiful son, Shuichi. Lord Shindou regarded him thoughtfully and spoke, "My child is yet a stranger in the world, he is not yet fourteen. But he himself should decide if he would like you for a husband. I will gladly consent to the marriage. Tonight we are having a celebration. Come, and l will introduce you to my Shuichi."

That evening in the house of Shindou, the servants and cooks were rushing to prepare for the celebration. In the midst of the bustle, Shuichi sat up in his room with his mother and her nursemaid. Lady Shindou took her son by the hand and said, "Shuichi, you will soon be fourteen years old. What are you thoughts of marriage?"

Shuichi was shocked. "It is an honor that l dream not of."

"Then consider it now," said his mother. "The valiant Taki Aizawa seeks you for his love. He is handsome, virtuous, and relative of the prince. You could not find a better man. He will come tonight to our celebration. Look at him, he should please you."

Before Shuichi could respond, a servant called, "The guests have arrived!"


	4. Scene 3

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 3 _

Later that evening, the Shindou ball was in full swing. It was a joyous mélange with people dressed in fine suits and gowns and wearing masks as playful disguise. Nobody noticed three strangers mix among the guests. It was Yuki with his brother and best friend, Tatsuha and Hiroshi Nakano. Of course they were uninvited because they came from the house of Uesagi.

They had heard about the party, and feeling festive, they decided to put on masks and join the fun.

Rows of dances turned in unison, like gems on a bracelet. The three friends looked over the scene surreptitiously. Then Yuki noticed a young beauty at the other end of the hall. He was enchanted. Never had he seen such a lovely boy.

Slowly he made his way through the guests to get a closer look. Shuichi came out from the dance, and laughing, lowered his mask. Just then, his eyes caught Yuki's. From that instant, he knew the breath of love. In the shadows, they spoke, their words dancing with desire.

Little did they know, that they were being sharply observed from the other side of the ballroom.


	5. Scene 4

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 4_

When Shuichi's cousin Ryuichi Sakuma, an especially hot-tempered youth, recognized Yuki, his hand flew to his sword. But Lord Shindou stopped him.

"What's upsetting you, nephew?"

"That fellow across the hall is a Uesagi. He's put on a mask and mingled among the guests to make a sport of our celebration," cried Tybalt.

"Young Yuki, is it?" asked Lord Shindou.

"Yes, the villain Yuki." Ryuichi sneered.

But Shuichi's father was far too noble a host to allow someone to be thrown from his house. So he said, "Leave him. He's supposed to be a virtuous youth. Therefore be patient, take no note of him: It is my will."

Ryuichi was forced to obey his uncle, but instead he steamed with fury that Yuki was allowed to stay. "Just you wait." He said under his breath. "You'll pay for this."


	6. Scene 5

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 5_

Yuki and Shuichi were not disturbed until his nurse came to find Shuichi. It was time for his mother to present the boy to Lord Akizawa. Quickly Yuki took the nurse aside and asked, "Who then is the gracious lady?"

"Now, now," said the nurse, "that is the fair Shuichi, the great Shindou's only son."

Yuki was shocked; his face turned deathly pale. Of all people, he'd fallen in love with the son of his worst enemy!

A little later, Shuichi asked his nurse, "Go and ask his name: if he be married, my grave is like my wedding bed."

His nurse said, shaking her head, "His name is Yuki and a Uesagi; the only son of your great enemy."

The news deeply distressed Shuichi. But

He knew it was too late. He could not change his feelings for Yuki. He said, "My only love sprung from my only hate1 that l must love a loathed enemy."


	7. Scene 6

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 6_

That night, Yuki slipped through the streets like a shadow and scaled the wall into the Shindou's garden. He hid and gazed at Shuichi's window.

Suddenly the balcony door opened above and Shuichi stepped out, without noticing him.

Yuki gasped, "But, soft! What light through yonder breaks? It is the east, and Shuichi is the sun. It is my lord; OO It is my love: See! How he learns his cheek upon his hand: O! That were l a glove upon that hand, that l might tough that cheek!"

"O Yuki," He heard him say to the moon and the stars.

O Yuki, Yuki! Wherefore art thou Yuki? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Shindou. 'Tis thy name that is my enemy."

The Yuki stepped out of the shadow of the oleander bushes into the bright moonlight and called up to him. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth l will never be Yuki."

Long and tenderly they spoke and did not notice how time passed, until the nurse called for Shuichi. "I must go," she said. "But Yuki, if you love me so much that you would marry me, then send a message to me tomorrow. I'll send my nurse to meet you, at nine o'clock. Good-night, good-night. Parting is such sweet sorrow that l shall say good-night till it be morrow."

Yuki leaned against the tree and whispered, "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would l were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!"

When his room went dark, and the sky grew pale, Yuki turned to go.


	8. Scene 7

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 7_

I must find my dear Friar Winchester in the cloister and beg his help. He must marry us today, and so seal our happiness.

It was just dawn, and Friar Winchester was picking herbs and flowers from the cloister garden when Yuki hurried in. "Good morrow, father!"

The priest looked up. "Our Yuki hath not been in bed to-night."

Yuki laughed. "That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine." Out of breath, he told his holy friend his news. "Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the fair son of rich Shindou: As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine."

"Oh, holy saint Francis," cried Friar Winchester, astonished. "You, a Uesagi, would marry a Shindou? Do you know the tumult that would let loose in both your families?" But then he had another thought. "For this alliance may so happy prove, to turn your household's rancour to pure love. I will do it."

"O, thank you, best friend," cried Yuki overjoyed, and ran to be in time to meet Shuichi's nurse. Through her he gave Shuichi his news that h should come at three that afternoon to Friar Winchesters cell. There she would be made his bride.


	9. Scene 8

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 8_

That afternoon he left the house to go see Friar Winchester where Yuki waited impatiently for him. When the priest saw how happy the two were, his last doubts disappeared and he married them without hesitation. Still, he warned, "These violent delights have violent ends, Therefore love moderately; long love doth so."

The Friar took the two by their hands. "Come, come with me, and we will make short work; for, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one."

Besides the priest and the nurse, nobody knew that a Uesagi and a Shindou had married. Never was there such joy.

Their joy was short-lived, however, for on that day a tragedy occurred. Ryuichi scoured Tokyo's streets, seeking Yuki. He wanted to punish him for coming to the party.

Yuki was crossing the square with his friends, Tatsuha and Hiro, when they ran into Ryuichi. Yuki tried to calm Ryuichi. He had no desire to fight against his husband's cousin. But Ryuichi was thirsty for blood and drew his sword. He stood there, throwing insults, until Yuki's friend Tatsuha could stand it no longer. He cried, "Fight with me, if my friend won't defend his own honor."

Yuki begged them, "Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!" He stepped between them. But it was too late. Ryuichi's sword had met its mark in Tatsuha's breast.

Tatsuha cried out, "I am hurt. A plague o'both you houses. Ask for me to-morrow, and you will find me a grave man."

Yuki forgot all his good resolutions and fell full with fury upon Ryuichi. "Alive! In triumph! And Mercutio slain! Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him." They had a bitter fight, until Ryuichi fell to the ground, dead.

Frightened, Hiro cried, "Yuki, you must flee! Fast! If you are caught, you'll be punished by death!"

Yuki had just disappeared around the corner when the Prince of Tokyo arrived with his followers. Hiro explained what had happened. He expressed Yuki's innocence; told how he had not wanted to fight. The Prince, who was a fair man, thought for a long time. On both sides blood had flown. Yuki had not begun the fight, but Ryuichi was dead, and the punishment for that was death.


	10. Scene 9

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 9_

Lady Uesagi cried, "I beg for justice, which thou, prince, must give; Yuki slew Ryuichi, Yuki must not live."

But the prince was moved by fairness. In his panic, Yuki fled to Friar Winchester. It was there he heard of the prince's decree. "Banished?" he cried. "Banished from Verona? That is a fate worse than death!"

Friar Winchester tried to comfort him. "Only from Verona are you banished. The world is large and wide. Be thankful for the prince's mercy."

"'Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here. Where Shuichi lives; and every cat and dog and little mouse live here in heaven and may look on him; but Yuki may not. And you say that banishment is better than death?"

Just then, Shuichi's nurse came into the Friar's cell. She had searched everywhere for Yuki to give him news from her master. Yuki threw himself at her feet. "How is my Shuichi? Where is he? What says he? Does he take me for a murderer, now l have stain'd the childhood of our joy with blood removed but little from his own?"

"O, he says nothing, sir, but weeps and weeps; and now falls on her bed." Then she handed Yuki a ring and said. "He would have his husband, his Yuki, come to him tonight for the last time before his banishment."

The Friar Winchester turned to him. "Haste makes you to your dearest one, your husband. And hurry, before they set up guards. Tomorrow early, disguise yourself and flee to Osaka. There my servant will bring you news of how things stand in Tokyo."

As sad as Shuichi was about the death of his cousin, so too, he loved his Yuki and could not be angry with him. When he climbed to his balcony, he took him into his arms with trembling joy.

The night flew on fast, dark wings, and as morning neared, Yuki rose to go. Shuichi gripped his arms and cried, "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: it was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear."

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn." answered Yuki. "Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

He suddenly remembered what danger he was in if he could not flee while darkness still covered Tokyo. "It is, it is; hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune!" He kissed him one last time. "O, now be gone; more light and light it grows."

Yuki said, "More light and light; more dark and dark our woes. Farewell, farewell one kiss, and I'll descend." He released his beloved Shuichi, flew down the ladder, scaled the wall, and left, banished, to Osaka.

Shuichi flung himself on his bed and wept.

Moments later Lady Shindou came to Shuichi's room and found him crying. "Such grief for your cousin," she said. "Well, l have joyful news to still your tears."

Shuichi turned to his mother, "And joy comes well in such a needy time." But when Lady Shindou told her son that Thursday morn would find him married to Taki, Shuichi violently refused.

His father was enraged at his disobedience. Even his nurse counseled her to marry Taki. "Yuki is as good as dead," she said. "And Taki is a worthy man." In wretched despair, Shuichi fled to Friar Winchester.


	11. Scene 10

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 10_

Friar Winchester already knew the news. Shuichi cried, "I want to die, if you do not help me. Because I'd rather jump from that tower or walk with robber or lurk with serpents or chain myself with wild bears as marry another man than Yuki."

"Hold, son; l do spy a kind of hope." The Friar handed her a bottle. "You'll need courage to do this desperate deed. On Wednesday night, take this drink. You will sleep the sleep of the dead, no breath, and no warmth. Then after two and forty hours, you'll wake again."

"Here is my plan: go home. Be merry; act as if you consent to marry Taki. When they find you Thursday morn, instead of a wedding to celebrate, they will have a funeral. They will lay you out in the family crypt. It is there that your Yuki will find you, and together you must flee to Osaka. I will inform him in a letter. It you are not afraid, then take this poison."

Shuichi reached for the bottle and cried, "Give me, give me! O, tell not me of fear."

"I'll send a Friar with speed to Osaka, with my letters to thy lord."

So Shuichi went to her father that evening and begged forgiveness for her disobedience and said that she would agree to marry Akizawa. Lord Shindou was very relieved, and he sent the glad message immediately to the bridegroom.

On Wednesday night, Shuichi's mother came and kissed his cheeks. "Good night: get thee to bed, and rest; for thou hast need."

"And to you," Shuichi said, and he murmured to himself, "God knows when we shall meet again."


	12. Scene 11

Yuki & Shuichi

Summary: A story of two star-crossed lovers. The love of two enemies.

_Scene 11_

He lay in fear and trembling, thinking of where he might wake, among the dead, or that the poison might be too strong, or worse yet, too weak. But at last she gripped her resolve; "Yuki, l come! This do l drink to thee."

The whole night through, the Shindou house prepared for the wedding. When the morning neared, Lord Shindou heard Taki at the door. He called to the nurse saying, "Go awaken Shuichi, go and trim him up; I'll go and chat with Taki. Hie, make haste, make haste; the bridegroom is come already!"

Eagerly the nurse went upstairs to Shuichi's chamber. Shuichi lay on his bed and seemed asleep. "Master, my master! Phew! Lazy sleeper. My sweet, my bride, your bridegroom is here wake up."

She shook Shuichi even more violently, but she did not stir. Cold and white and lifeless he lat there. Frightened, the nurse screamed. "Alas, alas! Help! Help! My lord's dead!"

Such a cry and misery broke out in the house of Shindou. When Friar Winchester arrived, he told them all to go prepare for Shuichi's funeral, so that he would be laid to rest in the crypt.


End file.
